


False Friend

by GeniusCactus



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [9]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fuji Yuuta - Freeform, Gen, Probably Crack, Room 206
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: Liliadent Krauser did well in English class, but even he made mistakes about false cognates sometimes.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904515
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	False Friend

Liliadent Krauser scrunched his face as he tried to make out whatever Kintaro was saying. The combination of Kintaro’s Kansai accent and quick paced speech made him hard to understand sometimes. And just when he really felt like his Japanese was coming along too… 

“ _Something_ _something_ Captain Shiraishi _something..._ you want to try one?”

Kintaro eagerly held out what appeared to be a small box of chocolate truffles.

“A gift from his captain.” Echizen translated, not looking up from his novel. 

_ G-gift!? _

Liliadent Krauser did well in English class, but even he made mistakes about false cognates sometimes. He was only a middle schooler after all. 

He thought about it a bit and decided it made some sense. He’d seen Kintaro’s manga and understood enough snippets of conversation to gather that captain Shiraishi had a strange obsession with poison. So, it wasn’t that much of a stretch for him to think Captain Shiraishi had given Kintaro a box of  _ poisonous _ chocolate. 

The part Krauser couldn’t puzzle out was why Kintaro seemed so happy about it. That’s when it occurred to him that Kintaro was very scatterbrained and a little dumb. He might not have fully understood what was happening. 

Then, much to Krauser's horror, Kintaro opened the box and looked like he was about to select a piece of chocolate.

“No, that’s toxic!” Krauser quickly snatched the box out of Kintaro’s hands.

“What!?” Kintaro pouted. “I’m not a dog!” 

Echizen looked up from his novel and snickered. 

That’s when their fourth roommate, Fuji Yuuta, suddenly barged in. “Stop, Kintaro those are--”

Fuji Yuuta stopped talking when he saw the situation before him. Krauser was holding the box of chocolates high above his head and Kintaro was desperately waving his hands and repeatedly shouting _give it back!_ _give it back!_ Echizen was watching the entire thing unfurl, amused.

“There was a mix up.” Fuji Syusuke appeared behind his brother. 

“Kintaro, I believe these are for you.” Fuji Syusuke held up a very similar looking box of chocolates. “And those are mine.” 

“But these are…” Krauser's brow furrowed as he and Fuji Syusuke swapped boxes. 

“Wasabi chocolates? Yes, I know. I really like them, but they’re not for everyone.”

“Wasabi!?” Kintaro looked absolutely horrified. “I’m sorry,” he glanced over at Krauser bashfully, “I should have listened.” 

Two dictionaries and one Atobe Keigo later, the boys finally figured out the root of their original misunderstanding. Well, Kintaro was still a bit clueless but he was certain about one thing.

Liliadent Krauser was a true friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writer's Month 2020 Day 23 - prompt: Poison
> 
> This is just something very very silly I wrote because I needed to fill this prompt. I think Liliadent Krauser is supposed to be German-American so there’s no way he’s going to make this type of mistake. (I mean, even if he were from Germany, he probably wouldn’t be making this mistake because this is like the poster child for English-German false cognates lol). 
> 
> As for the chocolate, I’ve decided those were something the Fuji brothers’ parents sent them in a care package. Fuji Syusuke gave some away to his roommates, and because Shiraishi is always trying to be healthy, he gave his to Kintaro. Fuji Yuuta probably tried to keep his for himself, but now he will give some to his roommates because he doesn’t want his brother to look better than him. See? It totally makes sense! XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
